Down to Earth
by Itoshii hana Maylia Intusha
Summary: After a chemical accident, Kish can't fly or teleport anymore - meaning he's stuck on earth. With Ichigo. Pai's on vacation, and Taruto won't help. What's our favorite alien to do?
1. Default Chapter

Blame krysofdeath. o.o; She got me started on the Kish humor..TANKIES, KRY-CHAN! -huggle-  
  
Summary: After a chemical accident, Kish can't fly or teleport anymore - meaning he's stuck on earth. With Ichigo. Pai's on vacation, Taruto won't help. What's our Kish to do?  
  
Kish: Oh, god..you're joking.  
  
Maylia: Nope. -  
  
Kish: --' -realization hits- ICHIGO!  
  
Maylia: Happy now?  
  
Kish: Yes, yes I am!  
  
Maylia: Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. Unless the creator gives it to me (tyah, right).  
  
CRASH!  
  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" The green-haired alien, Kish growled furiously, soaked in green chemicals.  
  
"YOU STARTED IT!!" Taruto squealed defiantly. "YOU HIT ME WITH A DAMN BOWLING BALL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"  
  
Pai's eye twitched - he really, REALLY wanted..NO! No, NEEDED a vaction. Come on, they're killing him!  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
Twitch  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
Twitch  
  
"DID NOT A THOUSAND TIMES!"  
  
Twitch twitch  
  
"DID TOO A BILLION TIMES!"  
  
Twitch  
  
"DID NOT A KABILLION TIMES!"  
  
Twitch twitch  
  
"That isn't even a number, you little runt!"  
  
TWITCH!  
  
"DAMN!"  
  
"SHUT UUUUUUUUP! FOR THE LOVE OF DEEP BLUE, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Pai exploded, breathing heavily.  
  
Both aliens abandoned their arguing to look wide-eyed at Pai's antics.  
  
"I NEED A VACATION, AND THAT'S JUST WHAT I'M GONNA GET! YOU CAN'T STOP ME! MWAHHAHA!" Pai cackled maniacally. "See you in a month! Off to the spa!!" And poof! He was gone.  
  
Kish and Taruto stared in wonder and bewilderment at the place where Pai had formely been standing.  
  
"What..the hell just happened?" Kish asked slowly, his eye twitching as he recalled Pai's maniacal and rusty cackle.  
  
"I..I don't know. Hell, I don't wanna know, either!" Taruto stomped his foot defiantly.  
  
Kish regained his normal eye-width, and rolled his eyes. "Well, we're home alone.." He turned evilly to Taruto. "YOU LITTLE BRAT! WHO KNOWS WHAT THIS CHEMICAL CRAP WILL DO TO ME!" He then proceeded to beat the stuffing out of his younger alien friend.  
  
A few minutes later..  
  
Taruto lyed helplessly unconcious in a dark corner (seeing as Kish had tossed him over there..literally).  
  
"Might as well go see Ichigo." Kish mused to himself, then with a single poof, he was down to earth.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Finally, the weekend! We don't have to work at the cafe, either!!" Ichigo said happily, her arms resting in a stretch behind her head as she headed down the street.  
  
"You seem happy, kitty." A teasing voice said.  
  
Ichigo did an anime fall to the ground. "Oye..can't I have one day without you harrassing me, Kish?"  
  
Kish smirked as he landed on the ground. "No, not really. What fun is that?"  
  
"A hell of alot more fun, believe me."  
  
Kish did a playful pout. "Ow, that hurt, Ichigo!" He walked slowly up to her, bringing his face closer to her as she turned around and..SMOOCH!  
  
SMACK! "You PERVERT!" Ichigo yelled in frustration, vein thumps pumping on her forehead. "I'm gonna KILL you!"  
  
Kish laughed and began to run backwards at the angry girl began to run towards him. "Cya, Ichigo!" Then he tried to teleport.  
  
-insert dead car engine here-  
  
Kish cleared his throat. "I said, Cya later, Ichigo!"  
  
Kish's face went pale. "I can't teleport!"  
  
Ichigo took this change to give him a good slap on the face, before attempting to beat the stuffing out of him.  
  
In between the slaps, punches, and strangles, Kish was in shock. He couldn't teleport. He was stuck on earth. With a Ichigo..who was currently trying to kill him.  
  
-  
  
I'm so evil..this is where I end it! I want 5 reviews before I continue, please! Until next time, ja ne! 


	2. Chapter two! I'm so oringal

Ohmgosh! O.O 8 reviews? Dayum..that's pretty good for my second TMM story. o Tankies, all! -huggles-  
  
Kish: Yeah, yeah! Maylia, HELP! Ichigo is still beating me to a pulp here!  
  
Ichigo: PERVERT! -slap, punch, strangle, etc. etc.-  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. Or Kish..-sobs dramatically-  
  
Krysofdeath: OMG!! O.O One of my fav artists and writers on (I'm MayliaIntusha on there, by the way), added me to her favs! -nearly faints- Thankies sooo much! . You have no idea how much it means to me that one of the #1 artists was the first to comment on my TMM fics! -huuuggggzzz- Gotta try and leave a comment on your profile or AIM ya sometime, girly!  
  
Last time - Taruto threw a chemical at Kish after Kish threw a bowling ball at him. Pai snapsHe goes on a vacation. Kish goes to earth to harrass Ichigo. He kisses her. He can't fly. Result: His ass gets kicked. Literally. Poor Kisshu..what now?  
  
-starts second chapter, finally-  
  
Kish lyed on the ground, his eyes swirling like a vortex (A/N Kenshin moment!).  
  
Ichigo had finally decided to let the poor alien live, and was now breathing heavily in front of him, her fists coiled at her sides.  
  
"Now.." Ichigo said, trying to whipe of the flush that still wouldn't leave her the hell alone as Kish shakily got on his feet, "What do you mean you can't teleport?"  
  
"I can't teleport back home. Meaning I'm stuck here.." Kish said, rubbing a red hand print on his cheek, curtisy of Ichigo.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Ichigo squealed, making Kish stumble back in surprise. She began to pace back in forth, shaking her head. "No, no, no, no, NO! Oh, HELL no! You can't stay here! Who knows what'll happen if you're stuck on earth here with me?"  
  
Kish smirked pervertedly. "I can think of a few things."  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Damn pervert." Ichigo snorted, before storming off, leaving a sniggering Kish behind, still day-dreaming with his Miroku-worthy thoughts.  
  
Somewhere else..or something.  
  
Pai slid into the water of the springs, sighing in relaxation.  
  
"This is great." Pai mused to himself. "No Kish, no Taruto, no Deep Blue..just me, myself, and I."  
  
"Think again, sexy." Came a grugle-like voice.  
  
Pai sweatdropped, and turned to where the source of the voice had came from - and was instantly greeted by the sight of a green, fat lady alien sort of thing, who was grinning. "Come give me some loving, baby."  
  
Pai eyes widened, and he screamed in horror as the 'creature' began to come nearer to him, and gave him a big sloppy kiss.  
  
(Pai: Damnit, Maylia! I swear, if I loose my virginity against my will in this story, you're dead! Maylia: xD Tehee!)  
  
Oh my god..-grabs trashcan- Okay, now to check up on Taruto.  
  
Taruto let out a bored yawn as he layed on the couch, and popped in a piece of bubble gum that he had stolen from one of Earth's...ow, what do they call them? Candy stores! Yes, that's it. Candy stores.  
  
"Might as well go see what's taking Kish so long."  
  
Meanwhile wish Kisshu..  
  
"AAAH!!" Kish screamed in terror, clinging to the branch of the tree. "What is that THING!" He screamed to himself, pointing at the creature that was currently napping at his heels, and barking. (A/N To anyone who hasn't guessed yet, it's a dog. xD)  
  
"It's a dog, dumbass." A random guy said, grabbed the..creature by the leash and walking away with it.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" Kish screeched. "Come back here and say that!!! I DARE you!! Yeah, that's RIGHT, pal! You'd BETTER run!"  
  
"God, Kish. I'm just a kid and I still have more dignity than YOU." Came a snickering voice of Taruto.  
  
Kish turned to his younger friend with starry eyes. "TARUTO! I LOVE YOU! My HEEEEROOO!"  
  
Taruto sweatdropped. "I LIKE GIRLS! I'M STRAIGHT!" He waved his hands disapprovingly. "Sick son of a ..."  
  
"NO! DAMNIT!" Kish said, shaking his head furiously, imaging him and Taruto..ehm.."That's not what I mean! I'm stuck here, I can't teleport back, and I can't figure out why! Give me a hand, would you?"  
  
Taruto broke out an evil grin. "Whyyyyy?"  
  
Kish face faulted. "Cuz I'm stuck here, and I need your help!"  
  
"I'm just a brat."  
  
"Well, brat or no, you can still help me."  
  
"If I WANTED to help."  
  
"GAAAAH!"  
  
Taruto laughed, enjoying the event entirely. "Have fun on earth, Kish!" And then he disappeared.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Kish screamed dramatically.  
  
SNAP!  
  
The tree branch which was supporting him snapped, making him fall about 10 feet onto the ground with a loud thump.  
  
"Ooooh..." Kish moaned in pain. "This is going to be one hell of a trip." 


End file.
